


Waves' Fanfiction Prompt Booklet

by WavesBlade



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Dragon Ball, Kingdom Hearts, Star Wars - All Media Types, Warhammer - All Media Types
Genre: One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-08-21 21:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16584215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WavesBlade/pseuds/WavesBlade
Summary: I'm slowly growing a habit of collecting 1 chapter big ideas for fanfictions. Problem is of course that most of them wont get touched for a good long while. So, in the interest of not making tons of different 1 chapter stories cluttering my page, I'm going to collect them here. Prompts will be stored and withdrawn from the booklet and made into their own full-fledged stories at a later date. Features either pure or crossover of the following: Final Fantasy (various), Star Wars, Dragon Ball Z, Kingdom Hearts, Warhammer, and more to come if I ever expand my fanfiction pool...





	1. To the Promised Land

**Title** : To the Promised Land:

 **Fandoms** : FF7 and Star Wars

 **Summary** : Aerith died when Sephiroth ran her through and spilled her blood across the alter. So, she was rather surprised to wake up in an unfamiliar place, on another planet called Naboo at the start of an occupation, in a multi-system wide Republic, in a Galaxy far far away...

 **Pairings** : Aerith Gainsborough/Anakin Skywalker

 **Characters** : Aerith Gainsborough, Anakin Skywalker, Padme, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon Jinn, Darth Sidious, Darth Plaguies, Master Yoda, The Father, The Brother, The Sister, Abeloth (More tags to be added if this ever goes anywhere)

 **Tags** : Crossover - Older Woman younger man (later in the story) - Cetra = Living Force Hippy - Qui-Gon and Aerith get along marvelously - Sidious never expected the flower girl - No one expected Plaguies either - Plaguies!Lives - Qui-Gon!Lives - Cetra Rocks the Council - Protective Aerith - Daww' Anakin and Aerith are so sweet & cute together until Anakin grows older then its awkward then its romance - Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker - Title Makes Sense much later in the story - Mortis shenanigans - Aerith is the new Mother - Sets the Son and the Daughter straight and takes no lip - Abeloth is like Jenova and Aerith **_really_ **doesn't like that but we wont get there for ages

* * *

Beep - beep - beep

Aerith Gainsborough slowly opened her eyes, and found herself floating, almost completely naked save for her undergarments, in a strange green liquid with a breathing mask over her face. Rather than panic, she found herself oddly calm, despite what she had just went through. Her first thought was to wonder if she was in a mako-pod like... like _Zack_ had been in (and hadn't it been horrifying to read about that in the Shinra Mansion basement while Cloud and the others were looking around). But no, the green liquid didn't cry to her, weeping of the souls of the Lifestream being formed and condensed into that form.

The second thought was wondering if this was the Promised Land. Because her last memory was of being impaled by Sephiroth's sword and watching her blood spill across the alter she had been praying on, Cloud's anguished words her last to hear. No, she wasn't dead, unless being dead felt like being alive with a faint throb through her chest where she had been run through.

Then she actually bothered to look outside the not-mako pod. Then her strange calm broke, and her eyes went wide with fright when they landed on a man with a white coat.

A lab.

She was in a lab.

No no no no no not again!

Memories starting flashing before her eyes. Of her early life, of what was done to both her and her birth mother... and what Hojo had tried to do last time...

"Her heartbeat just skyrocketed!"

"Shes awake, but panicking."

"Drain the bacta before she dislodges the mask and drowns!"

The green liquid, the bacta, drained away with a bubbling sucking sound like water down a fauscet, letting Aerith's feet touch the floor of the pod. She wrenched off the mask and stepped backwards, pressing her back against the glass (it didn't feel like glass, but it was see through like glass), eyes widening with fear as the scientist approached. He hit a few buttons next to the pod, and it parted open. If Aerith could have shrank back more, she would have, instead she crouched down, trembling.

"Easy there miss," said the scientist, "Were not going to harm you."

"S-s-stay back!" she warned fearfully.

Where was her staff? Where was her materia?

"Doctor, perhaps we should give her some space and a moment to orientate herself?" came a voice.

Aerith's eyes briefly flickered away, sighting a woman in an orange garb watching the situation with concern.

"D-doctor?" Aerith clarified, "N-not scientist?"

The man's eye twitched. "I am a doctor yes, the Queen's personal one."

Aerith blinked, relaxing a little, but growing confused. "Queen?"

The Doctor frowned, exchanging a glance with the orange garbed woman, before looking back at her. "What is the last thing you remember?"

"Dying?" she answered honestly.

The Doctor snorted. "Considering the condition you were brought to me in when you apparently appeared midair in the palace gardens, that's no small wonder.

Aerith tilted her head. "Appeared?"

"Poofed really," said the orange garbed woman with a small giggle, "There was a green glow in the air, then 'pop' you were there and you crashed down into a flower bed. Scared us half to death, thought you were a threat to the queen before we realized you were dying."

Crashed into a flower bed huh?

An air of melancholy hit her at that. First Zack, then Cloud, now apparently her.

But still... they had said 'Queen', what part of Gaia still had those?

"Where am I?" asked Aerith.

"You are in the palace infirmary on Naboo," answered the Doctor.

"Where in Gaia is Naboo?" asked Aerith, confused, "I've never heard of it."

The Doctor's eyesbrows furrowed. "Is... 'Gaia' the planet where you are from?"

Aerith was about to answer yes before what he said had hit her. Her eyes went wide, and she shifted positions into a small prayer like kneeling one. She forgot and ignored the two people infront of her, aiming an important question in her mind for the connection she had always felt towards nature.

_Planet?_

It was there, but not the Planet she was used to. She truly was on another **_world_ **(how?!). The Lifestream here was _thriving_ in a way she had never felt before, so alive and _beautiful_. She felt the Planet's surprise (borderline shock) that someone had tried to speak with it. She winced painfully when she felt it try to communicate, but couldn't manage to tone it down to a level she could understand. It pulled back its consciousness, and instead merely watched her presence, studying.

Aerith tried her best to communicate. It had never been her strong point, neither in understanding what was said, or trying to form her words into meanings the (her) Planet could understand. She passed on the feeling of what her own Planet and Lifestream felt like first. She felt an understanding from this Planet, but not surprise. It was used to other Planet's children coming to it then. How strange. She drew on memories of herself tending to flowerbeds, of what she had learned about her people, about the Ancients. She got a sense of surprised delight, a 'drummed down' sensation of nostalgia from the Planet; if she understood it right, it had encountered people like her before, but not for a very long time (and in Planet terms, that could be millions, if not billions of years).

She hesitated briefly, before she sent another memory, of her last living moments on Gaia, then the confusion of waking up here. The Planet merely sent the equivalent of a shrug, not having an answer, but not caring that deeply about something it considered trivial. Though, there was an air of offense at the memory of her dwindling lifeforce. She enjoyed that this Planet had apparently decided it liked her enough to find her death unsatisfactory. She wondered if it had any concept...

She send thoughts, feelings, and memories of the Calamity, of Jenova, and of Sephiroth. She could feel the Planet studying them, first curiously, then with apprehension. It didn't really acknowledge Sephiroth, but it _distinctly_ did not like the concept of Jenova. There was a growl echoing through her mind, and she could faintly feel a tremor underneath her physical body. The Planet really didn't like Jenova. There was a pull, a demand, for more information. So, she fed it everything she understood about Jenova, what she had learned in the Shinra Mansion, from Hojo's ramblings, what had been passed down from her mother, and what she had learned in Cosmo Canyon. The Planet absorbed the knowledge, sent an equivalent of 'thanks', which made Aerith's head swim with a happy-high, and refocused it's attention elsewhere. She could literally feel the Lifestream of the Planet swirling and changing, adapting. She couldn't make heads or tails of how or what exactly, but it was in regards to Jenova, that was for certain.

Was this something her Planet would have been capable of? If it hadn't been so damaged in the far past by the Calamity, and by the Mako Reactor's bleeding it dry?

She shook the thought off, and opened her eyes, giving a start to find herself no longer in the infirmary, instead she was laying in a bed in a small room. There were three orange dressed woman chatting, one was knitting...

"That's my clothes!" said Aerith, sitting up.

The woman stopped talking and turned to look at her.

The one knitting nodded. "We thought you might want it back, cleaned of blood and without the hole in it."

"Umm, yes, I'd like that," said Aerith, offering a small smile.

"We never got your name," said one of the others.

"I'm Aerith," she offered.

"I'm Corde," said the first orange woman who was knitting

"Sache," said the second.

"Yane," said third.

"Nice to meet you," said Aerith, "Umm... are you almost done by chance?"

The girls giggled a bit, (maybe they were teenage girls rather than woman, they certainly looked young enough), "We're all girls here Aerith."

She huffed a bit and crossed her arms. "Girls or not, its _cold_ , don't patients at least get clothes?"

"Not when they're dipped in bacta they don't, were going to have to wash that bed when your done," said Corde, pausing to point the needle she was threading at her, "Its going to be a bit, go back under the blankets if you're cold."

Aerith side, then laid back down and brought the blanket back up to her neck, snuggling under it. It was at that point she realized she had a bit of slimy green all over her. Yuck. She'd have thought they might have at least washed her off, but then again, she had reacted kind of poorly when she had woken up, maybe they wanted to give her space? Or not take any actions without her consent.

"So... any particular reason you had a stab wound through your chest?" asked... 'Yane'?

It was hard to tell, they all looked so alike.

"I got stabbed with a sword," said Aerith crossly, "By an insane megalomaniac _asshole_."

There was an awkward fit of giggles, as if they couldn't decide if they should laugh or not because of what happened, but should because of her description. Honestly, she wasn't usually that crude, but getting stabbed like that kind of ticked her off.

"As for how I got from my world to here, I don't know," she continued, "Wasn't by my doing since I was kinda dying."

Corde snorted. "Obviously. We had a lot of theory-crafting while you were out. The most agreed on one was that the Trade Federation had somehow create solid-matter transportation and sent a body at us as a threat if we didn't comply with their demands."

"Trade Federation...?" asked Aerith.

"Bunch of greedy 'assholes'," said Sache, sticking her tongue out playfully at Aerith, "Making a statement protesting some bill in the Republic Senate by blockading our world."

Aerith gave her a puzzled look. "Republic Senate? Is that a... government you belong to?""

Sache blinked.

Corde blinked.

Yacne blinked.

"You... don't know of the Republic?" asked Sache, "How..."

"Oh wow, she's gotta be from the Unknown Regions or Wild Space!" said Yane eagerly, "Whats it like out there?"

Aerith gave them a blank look. "I have no idea where that is.

"Or not," said Corde, "So, what region of the Galaxy are you from then?"

Aerith frowned. "I don't know. Before I woke up here and got a wake up call that I was on another Planet, I didn't know there was other... inhabited planets."

She was about to say life on other worlds, but that would be ignorant of Jenova being an alien from one.

Corde's eyes shot up briefly before going back down. "Oh, I've read about a few situations like that. The Republic steadily expands its borders as it explores the Unknown Regions, first contact is always interesting to read about. You've taken it a lot better than most people."

Yane giggled. "You read about that?"

Corde shrugged. "Why not? It's fascinating. It's just a hobby, no different than you and your sappy romance novels."

"Hey!" exclaimed Yane, "You take that back!"

Aerith watched them, amused. "Are you three sisters?"

The paused to make repulsed faces at one another before echoing, "No." "Thankfully not." "Thank the stars were not!"

"Oh, its just you all look alike," she admitted.

"That's why we were chosen to be Handmaidens to the Queen," said Corde, "To use as stand ins and decoys if need be."

"Oh, and... all handmaidens wear orange?" she asked.

Corde nodded, "Yes."

"How many of you are there?" Aerith asked.

"Trade secret," said Yane, earning a... giggle-but-not from the other two.

Aerith wasn't blind to the sudden shift in the air, the forced friendliness taking over their faces. They didn't want her asking details on their job. As... 'handmaidens' (whatever that exactly entailed, Aerith wasn't sure) to their Queen, it probably wasn't a good idea for them to give out information. So Aerith let it slide away and instead pushed her head back into the pillow, sighing softly.

"Whats the Trade Federation?" she asked instead, "And why are they blockading Naboo instead of this 'Senate'?"

Corde snorted. "I'd like to see them _try_ to blockade Coruscant, they'd get eaten alive so fast it'd be funny."

"The Trade Federation," said Yane with distaste, "Is a trade conglomerate, it already controls almost all major trade routes, but its so damn greedy that it wants more."

"Like Shinra," mused Aerith sadly.

"Shinra?" asked Yane.

"Greedy corporate company that rules my world," muttered Aerith with equal distaste, "Bleeding the Planet dry day by day ignorant of the damage they do to it. Downright evil sometimes with their unethical human _experiments_ and their Turks making people disappear."

Corde pursed her lips, all friendliness and silliness gone from her face. "Forgive me if I overstep my bounds, but, is that why you were afraid in the infirmary? You thought the doctor was a scientist going to experiment on you?"

Aerith tensed, gripping the blanket tightly enough to cause a crinkled. Judging by the ill look Corde gave her, she couldn't have kept the reaction off her face.

Corde sighed with regret. "It's a shame your planet isn't a part of the Republic. Sentient experimentation is _illegal_."

"Yeah?" Aerith challenged, riled up and _angry_ over the subject, sitting up on the bed and outright glaring at Corde, "It was illegal in my world to, didn't mean Shinra didn't do it anyway where people couldn't see or were in a position to do anything about. If your 'Republic' doesn't do the same, I'd be downright shocked."

Corde went uneasily silent.

"Well, you can be certain at least that Naboo tolerates no such thing," huffed Yane with disgust.

Aerith gave her a look of half pity, half contempt, "No matter how good you think your government is, there will be dark skeletons in its closets, if not now, then from it's past."

"That's a bit jaded," said Sache softly.

Aerith shrugged. "It's my life, so it is what it is."

The room went into an uncomfortable silence, the only sound the rustle of clothes as Corde knitted the hole in Aerith's clothes shut.

"Here," said Corde finally, standing up and offering Aerith her clothing, "The fresher is through the door over there."

Aerith pushed the blanket aside, grabbed her clothes (but kept them at arms length as to not get the sticky goop on them) and went into what had to be the cleanest, nicest bathroom she had ever been into in her life (considering she had lived in the slums most of her life it wasn't saying much). She set her clothes down on the sink and climbed into what looked like a shower stall. She glanced at the buttons and unfamiliar writing. To be frank, now that she thought about it, it was strange they spoke the same language at all, being from another planet. That in itself sent her mind into a tilt.

Her _only_ experience with aliens was Jenova, and SOLDIER she supposed since they were infused with her cells.

Even if these people were human, they were still aliens, not the same kind of humans of her world.

Yet they were kind...

She shook her head in self-reproach. Just because one alien was a lifestream corrupting monster doesn't mean they all would be. The Calamity, thankfully, she expected to be the exception, not the rule. Now, thoughts of aliens aside...

Which button turned this 'fresher' on?

* * *

The three handmaidens in the room all sharply turned their heads as a startled scream of "That's cold!" shrieked out of the fresher. They exchanged glances before bursting into a fit of giggles.

Corde rose to her feet and made for the door. "I'll go report to her majesty while Aerith showers"

"Five credits says she Padme gets personal about it, again!" called Yane.

Yeah... she wasn't taking that bet...

* * *

Queen Amidala had very few tells when she was in her attire and makeup, but Corde would have had to be blind to see the pure fire in her eyes, "Are you telling me that this 'Aerith' was _experimented_ on?"

"Judging by her reaction," said Corde calmly, professionally, "Yes. You can't fake that kind of terror she had in her eyes in the bacta-tank, nor easily fake her reaction to my question."

The Queen pursed her lips. "I see."

When they were all in private, Corde knew Padme was going to throw such a _righteous fit_ over it. It was one of they things she loved, they all loved, about their Queen. She had such a passion for justice. If Padme ever went to Aerith's world, she'd be giving this 'Shinra' a piece of her mind.

Not that any of them would let their queen anywhere near such a dreadful place based on what little they had heard thus far.

"We haven't gotten much details yet," admitted Corde, "But what she's conveyed this far about her homeworld makes me reluctant to even ask."

The Queen tilted her head slightly in acknowledgement. "It would be improper to pry into a pained past regardless of her _sudden_ appearance here in an area closed to the public."

"Perhaps it is presumptuous of me, your majesty, but I don't believe she's a threat," said Corde, "She had no control over..."

"I know," said the Queen, not irritably, but firmly, "I don't plan on treating her as one. She will be given time to rest and recover, and perhaps after this blockade is finished, she could be directed to one of the Republic's Refugee programs should she not be interested in staying here."

Corde broke the seriousness and protocol of the room despite it being in session and eyed her suspiciously, "You intend to sponsor her citizenship in Naboo, don't you?"

Padme's lips twitched in a most girlishly and _unqueenly_ matter. "You know me to well."


	2. An Early Fall

**Title** : An Early Fall

 **Fandom** : Star Wars:

 **Summary** : Anakin fell to the Dark Side and stayed fallen when his mother died. Sidious would have been delighted, and the Jedi terrified, if not for one tiny problem. Anakin Skywalker is a walking talking human disaster who follows no-one's plans and meets no one's expectations but his own (and sometimes not even then). He made a promise a long time ago to free the slaves, and if he must turn the desert and stars red with blood to do so, he will...

 **Pairings** : None.

 **Characters** : Anakin Skywalker, Kitster, Padme, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Darth Sidious, Yoda, The Father, The Son (More tags to be added if this ever goes anywhere)

 **Tags** : Padme screws/saves the Galaxy by not being there - Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker - Genocide - Murder - Emotional Trauma - Everyone gets their just deserts (Anakin style) - Slavery - Slave Revolts - Doing this Anakin's way - Lightsaber solves all of Anakin's problems - Free the Slaves - Kill the Slavers - Intelligent Dooku - Anakin is a little crazy - Anakin doesn't like a clone army of slaves, not at all - Mortis - Fuck off father, don't give a shit about Balancing the Force - Anakin and the Son get along marvelously - Crack in a slaughter kind of way - Can't spell Slaughter without Laughter

* * *

_**Chapter 1  
** _

She was dead.

It was all Anakin could think about as he tinkered in the Lars' workshop. His Mother was _dead_. He had failed to save her. He had failed his promise to come back and free her, a karking Moisture Farmer had done it when **_HE_** , a Jedi, hadn't; some Jedi he was. Or maybe... maybe the Jedi weren't what he thought they were. He didn't know anymore, the pain was blackening everything he had ever known. It hurt like a giant gaping wound inside his soul. It festered and grew, and he wanted anyone to come and help him find a way to close it, or at least patch it up so he could _function_. So he could go about his day acting like he hadn't had part of his soul die when his mother did.

But no one came.

Not the Lars.

Not Padme.

Not even C3PO.

So the pain continued to fester and grow.

And with it, came the anger.

He knew all about anger, even if Jedi weren't supposed to. But frankly, at the moment, he couldn't give a damn. He swore the edges of his vision were slowly turning red, and to be honest, it kind of felt _good_. To really feel anger for the first time since his childhood, and not try to force it down. Anger... anger was something his mom had told him to be careful with. It could destroy a person if they let it consume them. But it was also a part of being sentient. Being angry at injustice, at cruelty, at slavery, and helps push someone to try and do something about what wrongs them and others.

Maybe that's why most Jedi always seemed like such a stick in the mud. Unchanging, unemotional, doing what the senate wanted rather than going out and doing what was _right_. Force knows he had always argued with Obi-Wan about it, especially in his early days as a padawan.

_"Obi-Wan, why don't the Jedi go and free the slaves?"_

Or, insert any other Jedi's name in place of Obi-Wan, and he'd get roughly the same answer. They serve the Republic, not Hutt Space. It's not their responsibility. There are too few Jedi. It could cause a war between the Hutts and the Republic. They have to look at the bigger picture. Keeping the Republic safe is more important. Ect... it was always the same bantha shit kind of excuse, because it sure as hell wasn't a real reason.

Those memories just got him angrier and angrier, and then, they led him back here. To his dead mother, tortured to death by those _**FILTHY** _Tusken Raiders. Died in... in his arms before... before she could even finish saying she loved him... he _**KNEW** _she should have been died a long time ago, judging by her injuries, but she had held on. Held on to see him. Somehow she had known he was coming... he wondered briefly if she had been Force Sensitive. He didn't know, Qui-Gon had never checked to his knowledge, and if he did, he never said anything.

Damn him.

Damn the Jedi.

Damn the Tusken Raiders!

Those filthy _**ANIMALS** _were threats, murderers, but he didn't see any Jedi here stopping them. No one but him. And he had taken out an entire camp of them by himself. It made him scoff, the Jedi said they were spread thin, but to him, they were mismanaged more than anything. A single Jedi was an enormous power, they could do so much, but they didn't. They let the senate direct them to their own aims, he had talked it over enough with Palpatine a few times, of why the Jedi didn't and couldn't do more. But it wasn't really a matter of couldn't, more like wouldn't. Because the Jedi didn't _**NEED** _the Republic to function. He had read enough history to know they had been more separate at certain parts of history, their main temple hadn't always been Coruscant.

The Jedi held within themselves the power to change the Galaxy. And they did nothing with it.

He...

He had done nothing with it.

Been a dutiful little padawan.

And look where that got him.

A dead mother.

And him some pitiful mix of crying and raging in a workshop on a planet he hated with every bone of his body.

What in the nine Corellian hells did he do now? After all of this? Go back to the Jedi? Back to the way things were?

...

Kriff that shit.

Kriff the Jedi.

Kriff the Republic.

Kriff them all!

He felt another surge of anger, the rage, the hate, and he just... he stopped caring. He let it was over him, let it go through him, and he decided he was **_DONE_**. He was done doing nothing, sitting back and letting this injustice stand. He had left Tatooine to become a Jedi, to become strong enough to free the slaves, to help people who truly needed it. It was time to fulfill that promise he had made so long ago. Padme could look after herself, the slaves of Tatooine, his people, needed him more. He'd free them, kill the slavers...

But that would leave the planet in an even more lawless mess, and without the Hutt's forces there to keep the Tusken tribes at bay... they'd take advantage of the chaos and cause so much damage... kill so many people...

Those damn filthy Tuskens...

But wait...

He smiled.

He had taken out a single Tusken tribe by himself. And they were all separated in their own camps. He could easily feel them, stretching out with the Force for their vile kind of Force Signature. He nodded slowly, a savage smile spreading across. He needed to cover his back first. Clear out a threat before it could backstab him. He stood and left the workshop, going for the Lars speeder. He could see Padme standing at the door of the dwelling, watching him worriedly, but he ignored her. He had felt something for her once, had tried to give her so much, but she hadn't even had the decency to try and be comforting when he had lost his _mother_. Kark her then.

He climbed onto the speeder, and flew off into the Tatooine night...

* * *

Obi-Wan Kenobi gasped and jolted in his cockpit of his starfighter as he carefully followed his target towards a Planet that came up as Geonosis in his database. He felt, all of the sudden, swarmed by a biting cold, and a burning rage, howling in pain and lashing out. It flooded him, inky tainting darkness, it was everywhere. He struggled for a moment, reaching for his center, pushing away the Dark Side that was clawing at him, and focused. Where was this coming from? It wasn't him, it was...

No.

That...

No, it wasn't possible.

It was...

Coming down the bond he had with his padawan.

Pure horror flashed across Obi-Wan's face. His Padawan had been blocked most of the mission, and with the distance, he hadn't been able to really feel much leak through the boys flimsy shields or his own tightened ones. There had been a flash of intense emotional pain earlier that hadn't made sense, but he had pushed it away, thinking he'd ask Anakin what happened later.

Except...

There wasn't going to be a later now.

He was numb, covered in a shield of light as the Dark Side floated and churned around him.

Anakin...

Dear sweat Anakin...

He had fallen.

It couldn't possibly be anything else. But _how_? What had happened?

Then the implications hit him, and it knocked the breath out of him. This wasn't any ordinary Jedi that had fallen. Anakin was the _Chosen One,_ he was to bring balance to the Force. That he had fallen to darkness instead of staying in the light... oh dear sweet Force...

Obi-Wan jerked his starfighter around and stopped following Jango Fett. The Council would chew him out for this later, but finding Anakin was far more important than stopping the assassinations, more important than this Clone Army he had discovered. He had to find his Padawan, he was supposed to guide him, as he had promised Qui-Gon so long ago. He looked at the boy as... as a kind of little brother, almost a son at times despite all his hot headed faults. He would **_NOT_ **lose the boy to the Dark Side. He would grab him by the ear and drag him out of it kicking and screaming if he had to.

_Once you start down the dark path, forever will it dominate your destiny._

He closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath, reaching for his center and the Force, calming himself. He couldn't let that be true, he _couldn't_. He had to find Anakin before he fell any deeper into the shadows. Besides, for all Yoda preached that line, he also preached that ' _Through the Force, all things are possible_ ', so technically, it should be possible to come back...

It should.

But it felt like a lie.

He knew his history of the last thousand years or so. No one had came back from the Dark Side. The only things he could vaguely remember about someone actually doing it involved a mind wipe or being stripped of the Force itself. Revan and Qel-Droma if he recalled right, it had been so long since he had his ancient history studies back in his youth...

He wouldn't let that either of those be Anakin's fate. Despite what Yoda said, he had to _try_.

He briefly eyed his comms, wondering if he should contact the Council...

Instead he carefully turned them off completely.

They wouldn't even give his padawan a chance, and despite how Anakin thought otherwise, Obi-Wan wasn't blind to how the Council treated his Padawan. Ridiculously stupidly high expectations, crushing disapproval and disappointment whenever Anakin failed to meet them. Almost as bad as Anakin treated himself for any failures. It wasn't... it wasn't a healthy mix, he knew that, especially with how few friends Anakin had (if any at all anymore after that whole mess with Grant Omega and Darra's death). He had did his best to be there as a silent support, but... it appeared to not have been nearly enough...

He shook his head, set coordinates for Naboo, and closed his eyes as his ship sped off into hyperspace, praying he could reach his Padawan and save him...

* * *

Darth Sidious considered it fortunate he was alone in his office when he felt it. Felt Anakin fall to the Dark Side. It took him completely by surprise, he actually started laughing almost hysterically when he double and triple checked what he sensed in the Force. He was curious, oh so curious, how had the boy fallen? He hadn't foreseen it happened quite so soon. He pondered it briefly before his oh so intelligent mind remembered, that conversation he had with Anakin, the boys dreams of his mother, could it be...?

He reached out carefully with the Force, probing for Skywalker, following the subtle parasite-bond he had to the boy. He wasn't on Naboo, that was for certain. He couldn't get an exact location at this distance, but there was a great possibility Tatooine was where the boy was located at the moment. He smiled greedily, oh how he ' _loved_ ' prophetic dreams and the depths people could be driven to because of them. Sifo-Dyas had been one, easy to manipulate, and from what Skywalker had touched upon with his youth, the boy had always had dreams, he always knew when misfortune was coming for him, and there was very little he had ever been able to do about it.

He could admit, when he had pounced upon the chance to have Skywalker separated from Obi-Wan, he had hoped expose temptation to the boy. He was not ignorant in the slightest to Skywalker's feelings on Amidala, Force, it had been a bit irritating to actually feel them from the Senate the entire time the boy guarded her. He had hoped the blasted woman would die, eliminating opposition to the Military Creation Act, and serve as another wedge between Skywalker and the Jedi. Instead, the Jedi did their job, and he had been forced to simply get the woman off the planet. Jar-Jar Binks would be easy to manipulate in the Senator's stead.

But then _this_ happened...

And then Sidious frowned as it occurred to him: Skywalker wasn't supposed to fall this early. He still wasn't fully trained. Still relatively young. And most importantly, he was half way across the Galaxy while Sidious was stuck in the Senate. He had to be here, to carefully nudge the Galaxy towards war. He couldn't go and retrieve the boy without risking his own plans, and he certainly didn't have the time to bring the boys training to a passable level that he could dub him a Sith Lord. Then he considered something. The boy was in danger. The Jedi had to have felt their so called _Chosen One_ fall, it was _**STILL** _making tidal waves across the Force. Skywalker was not the kind to just sit still, he had broken his chains of the Jedi, and he would unleash himself. The Jedi in general had one response to Fallen who actively used the Dark Side to their own agenda. Death. Or at least imprisonment beneath the Temple in their special chambers.

His would be apprentice was vulnerable.

That couldn't be allowed to stand. So much rode on having a terrifying figurehead of an apprentice while he would be the 'benevolent old leader'. He would not say he _needed_ Skywalker, he did not need anyone, but, it would require him to rework a fair deal of his plans and contingencies if the boy died. Then, there was also the opposite. If the boy _didn't_ die, but didn't come under Sidious's thrall. He would tolerate no threat, Sidious was the indisputed Dark Lord of the Sith, master of the Dark Side. While the boy would never touch the pinnacle of knowledge of the Force without Sidious or his cache of Sith Holocrons, the boy could get away with so much because of his potential raw power. All the techniques and abilities in the Galaxy couldn't save someone if their opponent could just plow through and slaughter them.

No, he needed Skywalker retrieved and safely tucked away until it was time to bring him to hell.

He reached for his secure comms and made the call, waiting until his current apprentice answered. "My master."

"Tyranus, there has been a change of plans," Sidious began, "You are to go to Tatooine and find Skywalker."

"I assume," said Dooku carefully, "That what I felt, and still feel, is that the boy fell. That's rather early from what I understand."

Sidious frowned at him, sending a warning down the bond to his apprentice. "Mind yourself Tyranus. Go to Tatooine and retrieve the boy. Bring him back with you, train him in the ways of the Dark Side."

Dooku bowed his head. "It will be done my lord."

With that, he cut the communications and leaned back in his chair. All he could do now was wait...

* * *

Master Yoda watched tiredly over the emergency council meeting that had been called. The howl of the Dark Side roared through the galaxy at the fall of the Chosen One. The entire Temple was in an uproar, Masters were tense, Knights wary, Padawans fearful, and Initiates in a blind panic. The Dark Side was everywhere, and the balance of the Force tilted precariously towards the Dark. He had known if Young Skywalker fell, it would have disastrous impact, but he had never imagined it would warp the fabric of the Force itself. If the Galaxy was a lit room, Skywalkers fall had turned off more than half the lights illuminating it.

"We must dispatch a team of Masters and Knights to find the boy!"

"And do what, Master Windu?"

"Retrieve him preferably, neutralize him if necessary."

"Neutralize? He's the Chosen One, we cannot just kill him!"

"What if the Sith get their hands on the boy? What then? He could be the end of the Jedi!"

"Padawan Skywalker has only just fallen, perhaps he can still be saved."

"Are we willing to risk everything on such a slim chance?"

On and on it went, and Yoda merely watched. He closed his eyes and probed the Force, asking for it's guidance. It had been murky for so long, like a fog, almost impossible to navigate through. Now Young Skywalker and stirred the fog up into a hurricane, and he received to many answers to process. Soi many potential futures played across his vision...

An older Skywalker sitting on a throne with the galaxy in the background, at one side of the throne stood Master Kenobi, and surprisingly, on the other side stood his old padawan Count Dooku. He saw many iterations of this, with or without Dooku or Kenobi, sometimes other people stood by the throne. There was one that briefly caught his attention, of a pregnant Senator Amidala standing by the throne, a pair of children sitting on Skywalker's lap. Then another one came that baffled Yoda, two entities stood by the throne, a dark man that seemed to almost be a manifestation of the Dark Side, and a woman that seemed his opposite, a manifestation of the light. In some, no one sat on the throne, and the Galaxy behind it varied between light and dark. In one, a darkly cloaked man sat on the throne, radiating the Dark Side, a Sith, and the Galaxy was pitch black behind him.

Then, there were a flooding torrent of versions of where it was Skywalker standing beside the throne, rather than sitting on it, and Yoda had to break away from his visions before they overwhelmed his mind and dragged him to deep into the Force, where he could not return. The point was made, Skywalker, or the lack of him, was going to determine the fate of the Galaxy and the Force, and there were an impossible amount of futures that could come about because of this fall.

"...or all we know, this could be how Balance is to be brought. The Dark Side always destroys itself, leave the boy to his devices and he might destroy the Sith for us. Sith Empires are built on slavery, they'd allow for nothing else, and the boy hates slavery."

"You're saying let him roam freely? That's madness!"

"Enough," said Yoda, tapping his stick on the floor and quieting down the tense room.

He closed his eyes for a moment, stretching out his senses. "Feel I do, that Knight Kenobi goes for his Padawan."

"He's abandoned his mission?"

Yoda tapped his stick again. "More important this is. Wait we shall, until reach Young Skywalker, Kenobi does. Rush this, we _cannot_. If go after Young Skywalker we do and fail to retrieve him, then drive him to the Sith we would. Survive Skywalker joining them, the Jedi _will not_. Careful, we must be. No rashness, no fear, must their be in what is decided. Await Knight Kenobi's report, we will. Then, we will act."

Because, if Skywalker ended up on the throne of the Galaxy, it was far better to have Kenobi at his side tempering the dark than someone else...


	3. A Puppy's Love

**Title** : A Puppy's Love

 **Fandom** : Final Fantasy 7

 **Summary** : Zack refused to fight Angeal in Modeoheim, and when Angeal tried to force Zack's hand, the pup didn't fight back. With his pup dying at his feat, Angeal panics and brings him back to Shinra to try and save his life. But once back, its not so easy to leave again. Angeal is forced to confront what his choices have wrought, and the demons hidden in both his soul and his cells...

 **Pairings** : Zack/Aerith

 **Characters** : Angeal Hewely, Zack Fair, Sephiroth, Genesis, Cloud Strife, Jenova, Hojo, Rupert Shinra, Tseng (More characters to be added)

 **Tags** : Loyalty - Redemption - Lovable Zack - Angst - Mother Hen Angeal - Horror

* * *

_**Chapter 1: The Hand Dealt** _

* * *

_Sometimes, fighting for what you believe in has nothing to do with drawing a sword._

* * *

_Thud Thud Thud_

Angeal heard Zack approach slowly from behind, and he smiled softly. It would be over soon. No more struggling to contain the monster growing inside of himself. Each and every time he converted a monster into... into a clone of himself, he could feel the _hunger_ , the _urge_ growing. He didn't think it would be long before he fell in the same way Genesis did, to madness, to begin converting _people_. It's why things had to be this way, why... why the student had to kill the master.

His smile faded, and a grim look crossed his face before he turned his head. Zack's eyes were sad and wary, his face downtrodden, but a spark of hopefulness in him as he approached. Like a good pup, he still wanted to bring Angeal home. It... hurt to realize he was about to crush that hope, and he prayed one day Zack would forgive him for what he was about to make the boy do.

Gods, he was a monster already, to force Zack to do this, to have not stopped all of this sooner himself. "It should have been me... I should have dealt with Genesis."

"Yeah... then why did you send me?" asked Zack.

Because he couldn't strike down his best friend...

Because he couldn't do the honorable thing and put his friend out of his misery and suffering...

Because he himself was a coward, and had given up on honor a long time ago...

Angeal turned and raised his sword, aiming it at Zack. "To prepare you... for your next fight."

Zack's eyes went wide with utter horror. "Have you lost it?!"

Then Angeal committed a sin so horrible, he used the Buster Sword, sullied its name and honor, by swinging it at his student.

Zack ducked and dodged before holding out a hand. "Stop it!"

Angeal wanted to growl, he was going to have to strike low to get him to fight. "Someone's waiting for you, no?"

Zack's face contorted with sadness and sorrow, looking at him with a hopelessness so deep it wrenched at Angeal, but then...

Something changed in his pups eyes, that put Angeal ill at ease. This was where Zack was supposed to draw his sword and fight, to go back home to see his girlfriend again. Yet... that steady evening of his face, that steel in his eyes... Zack had come to some kind of decision, and Angeal had an awful feeling about it...

"Yeah, someone is," said Zack softly, "He's right here."

Angeal froze up for a split second. "Zack..."

Angeal ground his teeth, frustrated. "I suppose in a way, you're right. I've been waiting for you to come here..."

He charged and swung his sword. "To end this!"

He expected his pup to draw his sword and defend himself. He expected the clash of steel, for him to fight to survive...

He should have realized how utterly foolish and stupid he had been to think his loyal pup could fight him. As he swung his blade, he caught sight of that sad smile on Zack's face...

Right before the Buster Sword slashed deeply across the boys chest, leaving a horrifically gaping wound leaking blood. "ZACK!?"

He watched, horrified, as Zack dropped to the ground soundlessly. Arms shaking, Angeal dropped the Buster and knelt down, cradling him.

"You... you fool, why?" exclaimed Angeal, "Why didn't you defend yourself?"

"Y-your my friend Angeal...," whispered Zack, "M-my mentor, I... I couldn't fight you... I couldn't give up on you..."

Angeal let out a choking sound. It wasn't supposed to be this way, their positions were supposed to be reversed... he was supposed to be dying, with Zack comforting him!

"Ah! I see you've enacted vengeance for our family's suffering!" came a hated voice that so distinctly grated on Angeal's ears.

He glanced up and glared up at an approaching Hollander. "No! I didn't..."

He looked down at the bloody wound on Zack's chest, on his hands on the boy's chest. "I didn't mean for this..."

Zack gave him a weakly sad look. "Please 'Geal... don't give up on your honor."

"Zack. I'm a monster," he whispered back, "I have no honor."

Zack gave him a cheeky, bloody grin. "If you're a monster... why are you crying... over me?"

Angeal reached a hand up, and came away with wet leather. "..."

Zack let loose a pained laugh. "Got you... there."

The pup hacked, blood coughing up onto his face. "Even... if you've lost your honor... you can reclaim it. Please 'Geal... for me?"

"I... I did this to you," whispered Angeal, "How can you still even look at me with anything but hate?"

"Because I... love you man," said Zack sadly, "You're like... a second dad to me..."

Angeal stared down at him, astonished. "Zack..."

"Oh just put him down and let's get moving!" shouted Hollander.

Before Angeal could even register it, he had the Buster Sword buried through the man's chest, shouting in denial. "No! NO MORE!"

Hollander looked shocked. "A-angeal!?"

"You took advantage of Genesis in his degradation, turned him against the company and drove him away for the sake of your own ego. As much as I hate Shinra and the science department for what they've done to him, to me, to Sephiroth, there was no better place he could have retrieved treatment then there! Nothing **_YOU_ **have done since even before I joined him has done anything to save him! You stared this with no intention to save him, we're just experiments to you, tools to be used!" roared Angeal, so much pain and grief loaded into his voice, " ** _NO MORE_**!"

Anything Hollander could have said was masked by gurgling blood seeping out of his mouth. With utter contempt and disgust, he pulled the Buster Sword out and watched the man drop.

Angeal turned back to Zack, noting with extreme alarm and distress that the pup's eyes had closed, his breathing labored. Damn it! Damn it damn it! Why had he stopped carrying Cure materia? Healing items?

_Because you hoped to die..._

And that hope was going to kill his pup. Gaia... what had he done? What had he done! His struggles with his existence wasn't worth his pup's life!

Angeal placed the Buster Sword on his back and gently buried his arms underneath Zack, gently lifting the unconscious boy up. He had so little time to save him. SOLDIERs were extremely durable, and could lose a lot of blood, especially a 1st Class, but even they had limits. What could he do? Who could he go to...

Wait.

Tseng and that trooper!

Surely one of them could save his pup!

If he hadn't hit them hard enough to knock them out for hours...

He had to have hope, he rushed back the way Zack had come, shouting at the top of his lungs, completely uncontrolled and lacking any of his normal calm. "Tseng! TSENG! Zack need's help!"

A flight of stairs and several rooms later, he came across a wary Tseng cradling his chest leaning against a wall, the spiky blond haired trooper shakily holding his gun out. He ignored the boy and approached Tseng.

"Do you have a Cure Materia? Any potions?" he demanded.

Tseng looked down at Zack for a moment, then up at Angeal's panicked face, before answering calmly, just a tiny hint of accusation in his oh so controlled eyes. "You broke the supplies I usually carry when you threw me against the wall."

Damn it!

"Oh Nibel," whispered the trooper, "Zack! What did you do to him!?"

Angeal's throat was dry. "He... he refused to fight back."

The trooper glared at him before quickly fishing into his pocket. "I have a potion, but it's not going to fix _this_."

"Anything will help," said Angeal, watching with renewed hope as the trooper poured it over Zack's wound.

It barely sealed the outer edges of it, but it would buy Zack some time.

"Tseng, where is your helicopter?" demanded Angeal.

"Crashed," answered the Turk.

Angeal swore. "And it's replacement? There's no possibility you didn't call in for another."

"On it's way," answered the Turk.

"Alright, we will wait outside," said Angeal, cradling Zack carefully as he left, the other two trailing cautiously behind them.

He set Zack down in the snow, hoping the cold would slow the bleeding, and gripped his hand tightly. "Hold on Zack, please."

Time passed slowly, far to slowly for Angeal, as they waited. He talked to Zack, trying to get through to him, whispering how proud he was of the boy, of times they had spent training together. Anything that he could think of to try to keep the boy's fading consciousness there. He poured his heart out to the pup he had wronged so badly. He paid no attention to the other two, who watched grimly, but silently.

Finally, the helicopter arrived and touched down, Angeal had Zack in instantly and called to the pilot. "Do you have any healing items or materia?"

"Few emergency potions yeah, why do you... Commander Hewely?!" began and then exclaimed the pilot.

"Give them here, now!" demanded Angeal.

The man thankfully did what he was told, and Angeal scrambled to pour them over the wound, watching as it sealed a bit, but still not nearly enough. The other two climbed in and buckled up. Angeal stayed on the floor of the helicopter with Zack, holding him steady as they flew at top speed through the air. He faintly heard Tseng talking on the phone, but paid no attention, his entire focus on his pup as color slowly bled out of his face and blood onto the helicopter floor. It was slowing, whether due to the potions, the mako healing, or simply the lack of enough blood to be gushing out, he didn't know. Would it be enough?

Tseng cleared his throat loudly once his call ended, briefly drawing Angeal's attention. "Medical will be waiting once we touch down. However, even for a 1st Class SOLDIER, his chances are slim for how long he has gone without aid better than a few potions."

Angeal nodded, his voice hushed. "I know. It's... a miracle he hasn't... died... yet."

"Zack's stubborn," said the Trooper, arms crossed, glaring at Angeal.

"He is," admitted Angeal, "I ought to of known, I _should_ have known he wouldn't fight me."

"He cares about you," spat the Trooper, "Why would you have even thought he would?"

Angeal was aware of Tseng's eyes on him, but he didn't choose to try to lie or deceive. "I... wanted it to be over, wanted to pass on the Buster Sword to a more worthy wielder, and then fade away."

The Trooper set his jaw, his blonde spikes leaning downward over his eyes to give him an almost menacing stare, "Back home, its considered more _honorable_ and less _selfish_ if you just killed yourself without causing a ruckus or taking someone down with you. Next time you feel so obligated for whatever issue you have, don't try to force someone who _loves_ you to kill you."

Angeal flinched away, bowing his head, but said nothing to counter what was said. Selfish... was that what he had been? The trooper was right, he could have ended it himself... but he tried to force Zack to...

Angeal withdrew into himself, bleakly watching Zack as time passed. Finally, hours later, with Zack's breathing so slow and faint, they touched down. He had Zack in his arms and was out the door in moments, rushing carefully to the waiting medical team... and Sephiroth, who stood watching grimly, eyes narrowed and locked on Angeal. The former 1st knelt down and placed Zack on a stretcher, watching as the medics placed a breathing mask on him and rushed him into the building.

"Angeal," said Sephiroth in a warning tone, "I think, we need to _talk_."

Angeal's eyes briefly flickered to the edge of the landing pad, wings twitching...

"Go ahead and run," came the voice of the trooper, "Be a coward, _again_."

Angeal flinched and turned, taking several steps back as the trooper rounded on him, poking his chest again and again. "You can take off, s _pitting_ on everything Zack just did for you, his faith in you, or you can man up, fix your shit, and get your act together! You're a SOLDIER aren't you? How about you start acting like it!"

The trooper glared at Angeal with such fury all he could do was curl his wings in on himself. The trooper gave a noise of disgust and stalked passed him, entering the building. It was all he could do to just stare at the floor, heavy breathing escaping his lips, struggling with what to do.

"Well," came Sephiroth's voice, a touch of both amusement and admiration in it, "I'm not sure I could have said it better myself."

There was a soft footfall of steps, Angeal could feel Sephiroth standing behind him. "Will you run?"

"Would you let me?" said Angeal bitterly.

"No," admitted Sephiroth, "I'd not so lightly let either you or Genesis go again. But it's not my choice, I could keep you as close as possible, but all it would take was a single moment of slipped attention, and you'd escape. Even I have to sleep. So the question is Angeal, will you run away from your responsibilities?"

"I'm a monster Sephiroth," he said quietly, "I..."

"I'm not hear to listen to excuses Angeal," said Sephiroth harshly, "That wing sprouting out of your back makes you no more a monster than the rest of us. Will. You. Run?"

Angeal softly sighed and turned around. "No. I've... I've done enough running, it... it hasn't done anything but make things worse. But... I don't know what to do anymore."

"You can, for one, come inside and take a shower," said Sephiroth mildly, "You are covered in blood after all."

Angeal looked down at Zack's blood covering him, a shiver going down his spine. "Yeah..."

Sephiroth studied him closely. "And perhaps I'll allow you a night to rest, Angeal, when is the last time you've had a decent night's sleep? I've never seen you so exhausted, not even during the height of the Wutai War."

And didn't he all of the sudden feel it weighing down on him. "I don't know... probably before Genesis came for me in Wutai."

Sephiroth slowly shook his head and motioned inside. "Come. You are to situate yourself tonight, and tomorrow... we will see what we can make of this mess."

Angeal closed his eyes briefly, taking in and slowly letting out a breath, before he walked behind Sephiroth and into the Shinra Tower...


	4. Ignite the Stars, Beatrix the White, and To the Promised Land (Reversed)

Got three idea's I'll deposit into the booklet. Don't quite have a 1st chapter written for any of them, but the storyline of them exists in their tags.

* * *

 

 **Name** : Ignite the Stars

 **Fandoms** : Star Wars (Universe) and Kingdom Hearts (Kairi)

 **Relationships** : Kairi/Anakin Skywalker, Shmi/Dooku

 **Characters** : Kairi, Anakin Skywalker, Shmi Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Darth Sidious, Count Dooku

 **Summary** : Age 9, Kairi accidentally opens the door in the Secret Area and falls through, ending up in a Galaxy Far Far Away where she is taken in by the Jedi and grows up to be a moderate, responsible Jedi Knight… just kidding… she and Anakin give the Council preemptive strokes, run away to fight slavery, disrupt Sidious’s plans purely by accident, turn the Confederacy into a legitimate cause, and cause chaos all over the galaxy. All the meanwhile Obi-Wan Kenobi helplessly trails after them trying to catch up and clean up their mess.

 **Tags** : Dynamic Duo – Childlike Innocence – Running Away - Adventure – Freedom Fighting Children - Shmi is just along for the ride – Poor Obi-Wan – Fashionably late Obi-Wan – Obi-Wan Needs a Hug – Children get into all kinds of trouble – Through the eyes of Children – Child Logic - Enslavement – Slavery – Branding – Hurt/Comfort – Trauma – Death of Innocence - Kairi and Anakin are why Dooku’s hair is gray – Anakin gives Dooku a crash course in Slavery – Protective Dark Grandpa Dooku – Kairi and Anakin are even worse as Teenagers – Kairi and Anakin free the Clones – And Kidnap Rex – Rex didn’t sign up for this! – Cody somehow ends up with Obi-Wan chasing after Anakin and Kairi - Awkward Romance – Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker – Young Love - Contraception? What is that? – Teenage Pregnancy – Accidental Pregnancy – What did Shmi do to deserve this? – Sidious is done with their crap – You don’t know the power of the Dark Side – Kidnapping a baby is a new low and a bad idea – Kairi can’t Fall to the Dark Side - So what does it mean to Fall to the Light Side instead? – Kairi is terrifying when she gets angry – So is Anakin – Sidious messed up - Vader & Kairi are done with the Universe being a crapshoot – Confederacy Wins – Emperor Vader – Empress Kairi – Ice Queen Kairi – Vader Signature Force Choking - Obi-Wan finally catches up – The Reason You Suck speech – They turn back for the baby - Therapy – All the Therapy – Everyone gets Therapy - Anakin and Kairi run away, again – Smuggler Anakin – Smuggler Kairi – Uncle Rex - Adorable OC Toddler – Crash Landings – Mortis – Why is it always Mortis? – You can’t leave a job half-finished – What is Essence Transfer? - OhshitPalpatine!lives – Epic Showdown - Balancing the Force – It was a rough ride – Happily Ever After – Except what happened in the KH Universe without Kairi? – Anakin Force Chokes a Mouse - Here we go again…

* * *

 **Name** : Beatrix the White

 **Fandoms** : Final Fantasy 7 (Universe), Final Fantasy 9 (Beatrix)

 **Relationships** : Beatrix & Shelke (Mother/daughter kind of)

 **Characters** : Beatrix, Weiss, Rosso, Argento, Shelke, Restrictors, Eventually the whole FF7 Cast

 **Summary** : Beatrix's airship crashes in the battle over the Ilfa Tree, she wakes up in Wutai during the Wutai War. She battles and manages to kill a SOLDIER after a grueling fight of raw skill VS raw strength, which attracts the attention of Sephiroth, who destroys her in battle. Captured, she is sent back to Shinra, and ends up in Deepground with an explosive chip in the back of her skull. She is dumped in a mako pod and injected with G-Cells, enhancing her, standard Deepground treatment. Beatrix kicks enough ass to become a Tsviet. Covers time in Deepground until Dirge of Cerebus, then things go all kinds of screwy.

 **Tags** : I generally write T rated Fanfiction - This is Rated M for Deepground - You have been warned - Badass Beatrix - Beatrix WILL kill you, Restrictors! - Protective Beatrix - Shelke is the new Garnet - Beatrix Adopts Shelke - Senseless Violence - Battery - Abuse - Torture - Trauma - Emotional Trauma - Murder - Being a member of Deepground is basically Slavery - Rape - Child Rape - Forced Pregnancy - Horror - Madness - You thought Beatrix was cold before? - Vengeance is a dish best served ice cold - No-Holds-Barred Beatdown - Shinra is next - Except Shinra is gone when they break free - What happens now? - War - This has all been a huge misunderstanding - Why are is there a voice in our heads? - Deepground isn't big enough for two Mothers - Reunion - Beatrix gets her Rematch - Cloud sits this one out - DRAG HIM! - Beatrix sits on Sephiroth and tells him flat out she wont take his shit - Forced Rehabilitation - Awkwardly Happily ever after?

* * *

 **Name** : To the Promised Land (Reversed)

 **Fandoms** : Final Fantasy 7 (Universe), Star Wars (Anakin & Shmi)

 **Relationships** : Anakin Skywalker/Aerith Gainsborough, Shmi Skywalker/Elmrya Gainsborough

 **Characters** : Anakin Skywalker, Aerith Gainsborough, Shmi Skywalker, Elmrya Gainsborough, Zack Fair, Sephiroth, Angeal, Genesis, Hojo, Jenova, Cloud Strife, ect...

 **Summary** : Anakin didn't know why the mean people hurt him and his mom all the time! He just wanted it to stop, wanted mom to stop crying all the time. So he wished and wished with all his might, and then he and his mom woke up in the Slums of Midgar. They are kind of starving, and no one but a weird flower girl and a widow will help them, but at least there's no slavery. Though, Shinra isn't really that much better than the Hutt Cartel, and their SOLDIERs have this tendency to end up crazy for some reason. To top it off, they have a psychotic doctor who thinks giving the Chosen One Mako Enhancements was a good idea...

 **Tags** : From Slaves to Slum Trash - It's still an upgrade - Elmyra and Aerith save the day - There was no Father - Husband dead in a war - Two moms are better than one - Flower Boy Anakin Skywalker - He is still a Human Disaster though, don't worry - Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker - Misadventures of Aerith and Anakin - One big happy Slum Family - And then a SOLDIER crashes through the roof - Anakin kind of promises he and Aerith will help with Degradation without asking her first - GOD DAMMIT ANAKIN! - We didn't sign up for crazy Super SOLDIERs! - Anakin is surprisingly less of a Human Disaster than Angeal and proceeds to inform him as such - Anakin and Aerith save the day! - And then Hojo gets involved - Hojo thinks Anakin is a Cetra - Bad things happen - I'm not kidding, very bad things happen and the Fanfic very quickly becomes Rated M - Anakin ends up pickled in Mako - Giving the Chosen One of the Force Mako Enhancements and Jenova Cells was a really bad idea - Hojo what have you done? - Vader without being named Vader - Hojo gets Force Choked - It's really satisfying to see Hojo turn this lovely shade of purple - Except Instead of Sidious, we have Jenova - So everything goes to shit - Jenova has a new favorite Son - This story gets real dark real quick - You Can't Spell Slaughter Without Laughter! - Madness - Mass Murder - Major Character Death - Rape - Rampant Destruction - The GOOD GUYS use Black Materia to try to kill him - Force Push into Atmosphere OP - Hope is lost - Wait a sec, is that... - Shmi Skywalker to the rescue! - Shmi might not be enhanced, might not know how to fight, but damn if she'd let some alien bitch steal her son - this Planet's only big enough for one mother - That fight is short and ends as expected - When push comes to shove, and Anakin has to choose between obvious evil killing a loved one or saving said loved one, he generally does alright - There's no elevator shaft to throw Jenova down though, so he has to do it the hard way - Very Long Road to Redemption - All the Therapy - Shmi's there to help - Aerith has every reason to hate Anakin, but is to nice and forgiving for her own good (after smacking him around and screaming a lot anyway) - Eventual Happy Ending - Oops, we forgot Deepground...


End file.
